Don't leave me alone
by Starlighter S-14
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! P.S. changed title from (How love comes true)I know I love you but do you love me? The pain that I have lived through you are here to heal. Please don't leave me alone.....- SessKag
1. Default Chapter

Hiya People!!!! Well I have read a lot of stories about them and I really liked them!!!! So I decided to write one of my own!!!!! This is AU it's in our present times Sesshy is 30 and kagome is 26. Inuyasha is 27, Sango is 26 , and Miroku is 27.  
  
Sesshomaru : In this fanfic I shall be-  
  
Starlighter ^_^ This is a Kagome Sesshy STORY!!!!! Yeah yeah I know I luv Inuyasha and Kagome too but I was just inspired !!!! I can't help it!! oops sorry Sesshy!!  
  
Sesshomaru : Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I shall be with Kagome in this story and Inuyasha will be with Kikyo...  
  
Starlighter: SESSHY!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru O_o uhm.....  
  
Starlighter : XO Don't give them that part of the story!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: That is not my fault it was in your idiotic screenplay!  
  
Inuyasha: O_o Hey!!! Don't look at me I didn't do it!!  
  
Starlighter : Well no matter ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
How Love comes True: Chapter One How we meet,  
  
It was a Sunday morning, Kagome's day off. She decided to go shopping with Sango and Miroku since they had invited her anyway. She got up and got dressed in fifteen minutes and as soon as she was done the phone rang.  
  
" Hi Kagome!!!! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!!!!" Sango teased over the phone. "Hi Sango, uhm last time I checked I was not a sleeping beauty." Kagome answered annoyingly."Oh yeah huh you tend to drool sometimes, and you wake up with hair like Medusa!!" Sango teased again with Miroku laughing in the background. "Hhe he...Gee thanks for the local update....but....I'm not the only one who drools and I don't mean in my sleep." Kagome mocked. At this Sango stopped laughing and cleared her throat," So are you ready to go shopping!! Uhm, I hope you don't mind taking a cab back home but Miroku's car is in the shop." Sango told her a little bit embarassed. "No no worry at all, Im use to taking the cab." Kagome told her comfortly. "Ok so we will meet you in ten! Bye! " "Bye!"   
  
Kagome walked off to her living and decided to read the mail she was too tired to read last night. Theres were three bills, a letter from her mom and grandpa, and a letter from her cousin Kikyo. She read her Mom's letter first and was glad to know they were doing well with their new buisness at the shrine. They also informed of Kikyo's coming to visit which she figured must be what the letter from Kikyo said. That letter was the one she read next.l As she expected it said she was coming to visit and staying with her. "WHAT!? No, no no no no no no no no.NO ONE ever told me she had to stay with ME!! Ugh, curses! Why me!! I don't want to her to stay with me!!!"   
  
Kagome's mind had drifted to the time she and Kikyo last met, her eighteenth birthday. Kikyo was being a snob.Every gift Kagome got Kikyo already had. Kikyo had been annoying her all day and critisizing everything she did. Kagome shuddered at the thought of her coming to visit and staying with her. Luckily she wasn't coming for another four weeks so it gave ehr time to prepare.  
  
The door bell rang and Kagome rushed to answer it knowing it was Sango and Miroku."Hey Kagome! We're here!!!" Sango said cheerfully."Hey, Kagome. So shall we go." Miroku said in his usuall calm voice. They headed out for the cab and got in."To the mall." Sango said. Throughout the ride they all started talking about Kikyo's visit since Kagome had decided to tell her friends and once and for all prepare them.  
  
The entire day was spent shopping around for clothes and cute earrings and necklaces. They went to eat food and Miroku got a brain freeze while Sango and Kagome laughed at him.Kagome and Sango were definately satisfied at the end of the day, shopping bags filled the cab and hardly any room was left for even the driver.   
  
  
  
Miroku was happy as usuall to be going home and especially to be going home with Sango. His girlfriend and soon to be wife in seven months or so, that's why they lived together.Kagome lived alone in a small apartment fifteen minutes away from Sango and Miroku's apartment.They lived in a pretty decent neighborhood with lots of nice neighbors and lots of children running around.They were all happy with their lives and they had decent jobs with a very fair pay.  
  
  
  
Sango worked in a pet shop as the maneger and soon to be boss. (she secretly was raising money for a store of her own) Miroku worked as a buisness man for a very important company in the microsoft industry, and Kagome worked as a first grade teacher in a nearby school. They all had happy jobs and they were all happy with them.Most of all Kagome who loved litle kids.  
  
  
  
In Kagome's job a new semester was coming and she would soon have new little kids to teach.She always hated to see them go but loved seeing new bright faces in her class. She was a very good teacher, and all the little kid's loved her and respected her. Sango was a respected manager and like Kagome was also loved but by the cute pets that she worked with. Miroku was also a respectd buisnessman but unlike Kagome and Sango he was not very loved especially by the women he worked with, who still didn't trust his new change.  
  
As they were driving to Kagome's house to drop her off first the suddenly noticed the vacancy sign on Kagome's building now said 'Sorry no vacancy'. They all looked at each other curiously but Miroku was the first one to ask the question, "Wonder who's moving in?" The two girls looked at him and shrugged unknowingly.  
  
When Kagome got her last bag out of the car she waved goodbye to her friends and started walking up the staris to her building. She set her stuff down trying to find the key to the door in her purse blindly. Kagome hated when she got home late because she usually had to look for her keys in the dark and she didn't like the dark, especially when she was all alone. She suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to her, behind her and she began to panic searching for her keys faster. As soon as she found them a hand was on her shoulder and she jumped with fright ready to punch the living daylights out of whoever just touched her.   
  
Instead she stopped herself at seeing the man infront of her. He had long gorgeous silver hair that went to his waist. He was tall and mature looking, with a pair of mysterious golden eyes. She noticed he had a bundle in his arms and she snapped out of her train of thoughts with a question, "May I help you?" He looked at her a little more relaxed and answered coolly, "Yes, please. You see my daughter and I just moved here and there is currently no electricity nor water in the apartment yet. I was wondering if you would be so kind to let my daughter and I use your kitchen for a little bit. We have our own food but we have no where to cook it. h is quite hungry right now and all the restaurants near be have closed by now." His expression was kept cool never showing emotion while saying all that he said.  
  
Kagome looked at him and then to the bundle in his arms shifting everyonce in a while. She then nodded and let him in before her as soon as she opened the door. They reached her apartment fice minutes after that and Kagome let them make theirselves comfortable while she set her stuff down in her bedroom. When she walked back to the living room thesmall bundle was now walking around her apartment and looking around cheerfully. "So," she began, "Please uhm.....?" Kagome said asking for his name. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Tensiuhn." He replied. "Sesshomaru, please help yourself to the kitchen. And Welcome, I hope you like your new home. May I ask what your little girls name is?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly at the small child.  
  
"Rin!! my name is Rin!!!" The little girls yelled running to the kitchen."You will have to excuse my daughter's lack in manners. She must be very hungry. But may I ask for your name? " Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow at his daughter. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. What grade is your daughter in Mr. Sesshomaru." "She is entering the first grade in Shikon Elemntary. But please forgive my inconvinience tonight. I asure this will never happen again. I must thank you in letting my daighter and I dine here tonight.'' Sesshomaru said apologetically. Kagome just smiled at the sound of Shikon Elemantaary, and she laughed a little bit." It's quite alright, I don't mind at all. Besides I will be seing a lot of you and your cute daughter anyway." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and laughed again, "Well we are neighbors!" Her smile grew even wider "And I appear to be your daughters future teacher.I work in Shikon Elementary and I teach first grade!"  
  
At this Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows in amazement at how much he oculd actually get to know this beautifull young woman ' Beautiful indeed, I might very well enjoy her company more than I do others.' Sesshomaru tought and made a small smile. After this they mad small chats about little unimportant things until Rin had finished eating and they were headed home.  
  
"A pleasure it was to meet you Miss Higurashi, I look forward to our next encounter." Sesshomaru said heading out the door."Sure me too. And so do I. See you at school Rin!" Kagome waved at the little girl and the little girl waved back with a huge smile on her face.  
  
After they left Kagome was quite curious about this man she just met.He was very handsome and very well mannered. But he had a daughter,was he married? Kagome wondered.' Wait what do I care? It's not like I want ot know do I?'  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Starlighter: and so ends our first chapter!!! I forgot to put up the disclaimer!!! OH NO!! *lawyers come tapping their foot impatiently* ^_^; he he he he  
  
*Sesshomaru walks in* u_u 'Why do I always have to rescue her?' "Excuse me gentlemen but I believe it was my fault I skipped it earlier in the dialogue. She does not own me nor any of the Inuyasha charecters.  
  
* lawyers walk off*  
  
Starlighter : whew! That was close! Thanks Sesshy!! ^_^ Well I hope you liked the first chapter!! More to come and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!! 


	2. Rin's First Day at Shikon Elementary

HI everyone!!! Im updating this story!! FINALLY!!lol Sorry peeps I was updating my other story but hey!!! Now I'm updating this one!!! lol well I hope you all will like this chapter!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: She does not own me nor any of the Imuyasha charecters. Now GET ON WITH IT!!  
  
Starlighter: ok ok...uhm ENJOY!!  
  
Rin's First Day at Shikon Elementary  
  
"DADDY!!! Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!!!! It's my first day of SCHOOL!!!!! Hurry up!!! I don't see why you have to take so long to get ready!!!" Rin yelled jumping up and down in her fathers' room. "Rin, we have over an hour until school starts, let me take my time for once. Besides our neighbhor is your teacher, so you do not have to introduce yourself to her like you usually do." Sesshomaru told his daughter calmly while fixing his shirt.  
  
A while had passed and Sesshomaru and his daughter where on their way to her school.Rin was singing along to the songs on the radio smiling brightly and moving around a lot. Sesshomaru tried once or twice to get her to stop moving but she wouldn't. Finally they reached Shikon Elementary and Rin rushed out of the car. She ran to class that said "Ms. Higurashi" neatly on the door. Rin walked in and saw that she was one of the first ones there. Aside from her there was only five other students playing on a colorful rug with their toys from home. The parents were busy talking to eachother and Ms. Higurashi was greeting everyone as they came in.  
  
"Why Hello Rin!" Kagome said as she entered the room. A bright smile was on Rin's face all the way as she ran to give Kagome a hug. "Hi Kagome!" Kagome giggled a bit and pulled back from the hug."In class Rin, you will call me Ms. Higurashi. It is not allowed that you call me by my first name in school. Ok?" Rin nodded and rushed off to meet the other kids. Sesshomaru had been watching the whole seen calmly waiting for his turn to greet Kagome.  
  
Since the day Sesshomaru had talked to Kagome they had grown to be friendly neighbors although sometimes he seemed to be quite self preserved while Kagome was very open. Nevertheless they had still grown a friendship. "Good morning 'Ms. Higurashi' How are you today?" Sesshomaru asked.Kagome turned to him smiled and giggled when he said her name so formally."Well Good Morning to you too. And Im quite fine this morning thank you. How are you?" She asked him. All he did was nod his head implying that he was fine this morning also.   
  
"Exactly what do you teach the kids in this grade Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked amidst their conversation. "Well, the secondary basics aside from learning numbers, the alphabet, and the vowels. It's my job to teach them a more advanced form of writing, mathematics, and science. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked. "I simply wanted to know what I would be helping my daughter with this year,I hope it was of no inconvinience to you." Sesshomaru stated with an eyebrow raised. "No, not at all. Well class will start soon. You are wlecome to stay if oyu want to learn what they are learning. Otherwise I'm not surewhat you want to do." "I will leave, I have to get to work anyway. I shall see you in the afternoon." He walked toward Rin and said goodbye then nodded his head while he stepped out of the class.  
  
Out of all the parents he had been the one to stay the longest after all he was in a converstation with the teacher. He was on his way to work driving through the free way thinking about his newfound friend ship with Kagome. ' She reminds of her in some ways but in others she does not. Her appearance is so different yet the smile is as bright and friendly as hers. But she is gone now. I miss her, Claire...' He started thinking about his deceased wife. She had long black hair that glowed with pure energy in the moonlight. Her eyes an earthly brown, that blended with the forests' trees.Her skin was tanned a little bit, but still had a pale shine to it.Her face was fair and gentle with a happy essence that none could match.'That is....until....Kagome'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I liked school today Ms. Higurashi! " Rin said smiling with an ice cream cone in her hand. It had been a half hour and Sesshomaru still had not shown up. He had called to say that he was going to be alte, there was a car crash in the freeway and he didn't know when he was going to get there."I wonder were Daddy is?" Rin asked while getting ice cream all over her face.  
  
"He is on his way, that's all I can say. Don't worry Rin he will be here." She looked at Rin who had a frown on he face. She didn't look right like that to Kagome. She had not seen the girl like that since she met her. She was stopped in her thoughts when Rin asked in a wavery voice, "He's not going to die like my mommy did is he?" Kaggome's eyes widened and she hugged the girl tight. "No Rin. Why would you say something like that?" Kagome asked worried.  
  
"Because, on her way home for Christmas. My mommy was in the freeway and she was talking to daddy on her cell phone. She said there was an accident and that she was going to come home late. Then the phone made a wierd noise and the call was lost. The next thing I knew I was at the doctor's place and my daddy was very sad. Then my daddy told me that my momy had gotten into an accident and that she had died." Rin had broken down into tears and she had dropped her ice cream. Kagome noticed a shadow in the door way of the classroom and looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes.  
  
"Rin........Kagome...."was all Sessomaru could say. "Sesshomaru......"   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
WoW!!!!! YAY!! I got reviews!!! YAY!!! WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!!! and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: You know, I would never act like that.  
  
Starlighter: Well you never know until you loose someone close! Don't forget peeps, value every friendship you have, value everyone you know, and value your family more than anything else cuz you never know when something bad might happen. So please take into consideration that you may never get to say sorry to someone that your mad at, or you may never get to say 'I love you' to any one you love, or you may never get to show somebody you care for them. SO please VALUE THEM!! AND please reiview!!!!! 


	3. My past should have never been brought u...

Hi PEEPS!!!! Well I got a nasty review the other day!! How rude! oh well!! Thank you all for reviewing my story!!!! I luv you dudes!! lol in that non wierd way of course you all know that!!! lol Im so hyper right now!! Ahahahahahahaha  
  
Sesshy: I don't see why I keep coming back here.Starlighter did you ever think of yourself as a mad woman!  
  
Starlighter:lol NOPE!! ahahahahah well I luv u too Sesshy BUT ANYWAYZ I have with me another chappie!!! YAY!!! I hope you all likey this one!!!  
  
Sesshy: She does not own Inuyasha nor any of the charecters.Thankfully  
  
Starlighter: Thanks Sesshy!!(mean...)  
  
MY PAST SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BROUGHT UP.  
  
  
  
Rin looked up to look at her father standing tall in the doorway. He looked disconnected from reality, a far away look in his eyes clouded by memory. A deep fog blinding him inside."Daddy?" Rin said softly returning him from his train of thoughts and memories. "Rin, let's go, I have work to do at home. I'm sure Ms. Higurashi has work to do also." He said in a cold pained voice. He did not bother to look at his daughter as she slowly stood up from Kagome's embrace and gathered her things.  
  
"Kagome do you have a tissue?" Rin asked sniffling a little in between her words. Kagome nodded pointed her in the direction of a small pink box and said "Over there." When Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru she noticed he hadn't moved a muscle. His gaze was still concentrated on her, with so many questions at the tip of his tongue yet he did not ask at them at that moment. You could say he was still in shock at what his daughter had confessed to a person whom he had only aquanted a few months ago. True he had begun to trust her more and more, but he did not think it appropriate for his daughter to confess such emotional and personal matters to her yet. Especially since Rin had not even opened up to him over such a thing before.  
  
Now came the doubt in his head whether or not his daughter truly trusted him.Perhaps it was the female closure Kagome provided for her that he did not. Perhaps it was a female bondage no matter how close the father, a close female would always find a way in. Or perhaps it was the likeness in the situation he had described to Kagome over the phone that alerted his daughters senses and caused her to have an emotional breakdown. "Sesshomaru? Are you alright? " Kagome had begun to feel uncomfortable under his cold stare that she just had to put an end to it. "I'm fine Kagome."  
  
  
  
"You don't look it. Are you sure? You could have asked me to bring the munchkin home for you?" She tried to lighten the matters a bit but it didn't seem to work."No, It's quite alright. I couldn't ask another favor among all the other favors I have asked of you.I appreciate it though. Come on Rin, the car is waiting." Rin came running back from accross the room waved goodbye to Kagome and quickly dissapeared out the doorway. "Till next time Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded his head in farwell and walked out the door.  
  
"Till next time.....Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered to herself. She wondered why he had suddenly acted that way. Rin had only opened up to her about emotions she had been keeping in. It was clear that through Rin's happy face there was so much left unsaid.So much that Rin needed to let it out, if not to her father, a currently busy man, then at least to her. She knew that she did not speak of such to her young peers because at their age they would not understand her. Rin had no choice but to confide in her. "I hope they will be ok...." Kagome said to herself outloud. She then got up and gathered her purse and papers then headed for the doorway to close the door and lock it. She walked silently to her car in deep thought, searching for her keys when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Hello Kagome, how have you been?" She turned around to meet the wild fiery eyes of an old friend. A man, whom she use to love deeply with all her heart. The man to whom her heart wrote poetry in the books of her soul whenever she thought of her hapiness with him. Until one day it ended. The day he met her cousin Kikyo. "Hello Inuyasha. I'm doing quite fine thank you. And how are you and my cousin Kikyo doing?" She asked with false hapiness, and a fake smiling face much like Rin's.  
  
At the mention of her name she came up behind Inuyasha and linked her arms with his.' Answers my question' Kagome thought bitterly."Hi dearest cousin. I trust you have been fairing well." said Kikyo sarcastically well aware of what she had done eight years ago.Since then they hadn't seen each other but since Inuyasha had to come visit his brother she thought 'Might as well go ruin my cousins dear life once again.'   
  
Kikyo had always detested her cusins for reasons inknown to all those who knew her. Ever since they were little she had always picked on her, always ridiculed her. Mocking her in anyway she could. On Kagome's eighteenth birthday she had gone to visit her. There at her party she met Inuyasha Kagome's current boyfriend. To ruin Kagome's life she had devised the plan to steal Inuyasha away. During her plan, the flaw was, she fell in love with him. In the end succeding in her taking him for her own.  
  
They exchanged glares and Kagome turned to her car fially finding the key and getting in. From her seat she rolled down her window and poked her head out a little. "I trust you have your own ride Kikyo, Inuyasha. You can follow my car to my apartment building if you wish unless you already have a decent hotel to arrive to.One thing I will tell you, if you do not have a ride you will have to wait for me here to pick you up because my car is packed and your dainty form and his own will not fit." She looked up at them and saw a glare from her and a smirk from Inuyasha.   
  
Somehow through the years they had become friends again, but eventhough he thought it was going well between them to her it was not so. "I do have a ride for your information. But thanks for the offer. We will follow your car to your apartment, since we have you I did not think I should waste my money on a hotel. I hear they are poorly mantained around here." Kikyo said annoyingly. They began to walk towards a red Honda Civic with tainted windows. Kagome watched them get in and began to back her car up to exit the parking lot.   
  
Once they were side to side, the red Honda Civic rolled the car window down and Kagome expecting Kikyo was surprised to see Inuyasha. Kagome knew Kikyo never liked to drive, 'it adds stress to you causing the growth of grey hair and wrinkles in your face' Kikyo would always say."Nice car Kag, what is it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome knew he knew about cars but he did it just to spite her pointing out that she might not even know what her car was. Considering in high school she was clueless when it came to cars." It's a Mustang Gt. Why do you ask? Did you forget your cars Inuyasha?" she said sarcastically. He gave a face of surprise and put his hand to his chest feigning hurt. "I did not. Just wanted to know if you knew what your model was." he said grinning and chuckling a bit. "Can we go now?!" Kikyo asked from her seat.At this Kagome put the stick into drive and headed home with her visitors behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arriving at the driveway Inuyasha noticed the apartment buildings number and realized this was were his brother lived. "Hey Kikyo, my brother lives here!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Excellent now I don't have to drive more than once!" she said acting like a school girl. "You know Kikyo, if you did not want to come you didn't have to. I don't see why you always have to act like that." Inuyasha said in a seroius voice. "Gee honey I was just pointing out the obvious. Besides you know your not really mad at me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her comment and even wondered ' How do I put with her?'  
  
Kagome pulled up beside them and told them to park in her space and she would park in her extra space. They nodded and did as she instructed.  
  
They were climbing up the stairs when Kikyo began to complain as to why they hadn't taken the elevator. Kagome simply answered that she could have taken it if she wanted she just preffered to climb the stairs as excercise. She also pointed out that they didn't have to take the same ways up to her floor as she did. Kikyo argued that she didn't know the floor where as Kagome answered that they could've asked. It was irritating the entire way up so Kagome began climbing two steps at a time to get away from her whining.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at her apartment Sesshomaru was taking out the trash. Inuyasha saw his brother and began walking towards him. Kikyo and Kagome followed. At the site of his brother Sesshomaru 'good evening Kagome' smile turned into a frown. " Nice to see you again Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone with a strait face. Kikyo just smiled falsley and Kagome looked in shock at the two of them. Even though she had noticed similarities between them before she never knew they were brothers. "Why have you come Inuyasha?'' Sesshomaru asked coldly. "Keh. I love you too. Father has been asking about you. He asked me to send you some important papers.I will hand them to you tommorrow." Inuyasha informed him. "Why didn't he just mail them?'' Sesshomaru asked. "He said they were too important to be mailed. For your eyes only he said. Well goodnight brother. Until tommorrow." Sesshomaru gave a small nod and turned to face Kagome.  
  
"I will come back in a few minutes." she whispered to him. He nodded and headed downstairs to dispose of his trash.Kagome turned and escorted her guests to her apartment. She let them in and showed them the guest bedroom. She also showed them to the kitchen, were at Inuyasha's request, she showed them were the ramen was.Once they were settled in she let them unpack alone and headed towards her door. "Were are you going Kag?" Inuyasha asked stopping her from leaving. "I left my stuff in the car I will be back." She said smiling and turned to leave.  
  
She didn't know why she just lied but she did. She finally headed out took her keys and started for Sesshomaru's apartment. She knocked on the door quietly knowing that Rin was either in bed or being tucked in. Kagome had no idea how fast time flew but it was currently 8:49 or so her wrist watch said. Sesshomaru opened the door and let her in. He motioned for her to enter their living room and asked if she wanted anything to drink. "Uhm....Do you have hot chocolate?" she asked with a half smile. He nodded and said, " I will be right back then." While he went to the kitchen she looked around and noticed nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing had changed of it's position since they moved, and to her it looked quite boring now.  
  
He came back with hot chocolate in two mugs and a plate with four slices neatly organized of cheese cake. "So why have you come this late?" He asked still in that cold tone of earlier. "Sesshomaru I needed to talk to you about Rin." He sat down next to her a little apart to face her setting down the mugs and plate." What about Rin. is she having difficulties in school?" He asked. "No, it's just. You never mentioned or never do mention anything about her...mom...What happened today was.....unexpected. Especially when referring to Rin. Do you ever....talk to her...about what happened?" Sesshomaru was still.  
  
He didn't know what to say. He hadn't really talked about it.To him it had always been too painful to talk about Rin's mother. So he shook his head. "Well, I think you should. I think it would be best for both of you to discuss among each other. That way you take a load off eachother's shoulder's. It-" she was cut off when Sesshomaru began." What happened today was out of anyone's control. I know I probably should have thought about what I said to you over the phone twice but it was unintentional. I was not even aware the she remembered that much. Nevertheless, Kagome, my past should never have been brought up. As to your ideas of speaking amongst eachother about that incident, I think she is far too young to be able to discuss this openly. I also must ask for your forgivness to her sudden outburst it was not very lady-like of her to do so."  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise.After all the months of getting to know each other like the back of their hands she had never heard him like this. She never expected him to act like this with her either. "So what you are saying is that you don't trust me with your past? That I am unworthy of knowing what your daughter feels about her mother? You know what you really need to talk to her about it! She is old enough to understand what you feel about her mother! She understands! And to me I think she knows how to cope with it more than you do! So forgive me for my honesty, but if you are not giong to talk to her about it you should talk to someone about it. Clearly you need to express yourself to someone as much as she does. If not me than your brother or someone else!" He looked up at her now standing form with a bit of anger himself. "My brother would never understand! He doesn't even know what true love is! Besides he and I detest eachother. As for talking about it with you I do not open myself much to anyone not about that at least. You should know that!"   
  
She looked at him hurt tears forming in her eyes. She bowed her head so he could not see her cry. "So you don't trust me. Fine!" She said lowly and ran out the door. He looked at where she ran out and suddenly felt guilty very guilty. It was true though he never opened himself to anyone about that for one single reason. He did not want to lose that person and then have no one to talk to about deep things with ever again. Just like his wife, once he had opened himself to her......he lost her....  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well wow!!! That was a long one!!! lol well I hope you likey and sorry for the Kikyo bashing but it is necessary for this story! I promise I will try to update soon so gomen for taking this long.   
  
Sesshy: Why am I so sentimental? That is not like me at all!  
  
Starlighter: u.u *sigh* Sesshy keep in mind that this is a FICTION STORY!! I can do with you whatever I want! lol hehheheheh  
  
Sesshy: I don't appreciate the way you are laughing.  
  
Starlighter: Oh just pondering what I will do with you in the later chapters! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA lol ok PEEPS don't forget to review!! ARIGATOU FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Ghosts of the Past Always Return

LOL!!! Thank you PEEPS!!! I luv your reviews!!!! Hey Claw I have a message for u from Sesshy!!! Go on Sesshy!!!  
  
Sesshy: I find it quite intresting your choice of words to catch my attention. My so called 'digits' are the same as Starlighter's. Feel free to call whenever you wish.*smirks in a sexy way*  
  
Starlighter: O.O *slaps Sesshy in the back of the head* You icky PERV!!  
  
Sesshy: I am nothing of such kind I assure you.  
  
Starlighter: ICKY FLIRT!!!! She's my friend!!!! Besides I thought....  
  
Sesshy: What? Tell me?  
  
Starlighter: NUTHING!!! ^_^ I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the charecters!!!  
  
Sesshy: Tell me!!!  
  
Starlighter:^_^;  
  
  
  
Ghosts of the Past Always Return...  
  
"Honey?" said a young woman through the static of a cell phone.It was a dark christmas night. Cold and with an ominous feeling to it. "Honey? Are you there? What? I'm... I'm on the freeway. I know... I know I'm almost home don't worry.Yes...there seems to have been an accident up ahead.....I will be home don't worry." She sat in her comfortable car listening to the christmas carols. The DJ occasionally interviening and wishing everybody a Merry Christmas.The freeway was having a typical Christmas day traffic jam and the young woman was calling home informing her family that she would be late.  
  
  
  
She adjusted the mirror fixing her make up a bit. Her dark brown eyes standing out more than usual with just the simplest touch of eyeliner. She had full pink lips that were touched up with a little gloss. Her skin a little pale from the weather yet still remaining with a smooth texture. She played with the tips of her long raven hair making them wavy and bouncy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Honey I can't hear you. Could you please speak louder I'm afraid the static of the phone is interviening too much." Said a handsome man on the other side of the line. He was sitting in the dining room wathcing his daughter play with her toys. The chimney was lit making the house warm and cozy. Dinner was ready and being kept warm in the oven. The table was set, the christmas lights on the tree lit, presents waiting to be opened underneath it. "Is the traffic jam that horrible? Everything is ready and Rin is getting quite unpatient..... What happened?....... Alright, hurry...... I love you" The man said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SLOW DOWN!! There's traffic ya idtiot!!" A woman said at an agitated speeding driver."Shut up! You wanna make it in time dontcha' " Said the driver changing lanes rapidly. He was going 85 mph getting closer to the heart of the traffic. "SLOW DOWN!!!' Said the woman once more." You're gonna crash!!" "No I'm not!! Now shut up and lemme' drive!!" he screamed at her dangerously taking his eyes off the road. "Ya idiot!!! LOOK OUT!!! the woman screamed putting her arms infront of her face in protection.  
  
The car tires screeched in an atempt to stop, the man had lost control of the car veering the wheel desperately to the side.He collided with three different cars overturning in a vertical position in the process.The three car's had spread in different directions each trying to prevent colliding with other car's but failing miserabely.A red sedan had crashed into a blue BMW adjacent to it with full force scrunching the metal of the front of the sedan to the side of the BMW.Another white Chrysler, with the young woman inside it, had run off the road down a steep slope and into the bleak darkness of the forest at the bottom. Cars were everywhere on the road trapped in a maze of ravaged vehicles.Some turned over, others piled together with people helplessly trapped inside trying to escape.  
  
  
  
Screams could be heard for miles from the victims crying for help, others screaming from excruciating pains.News helicopters flew above the crash site informing the local news about the accident. One of them pointed it's search light and spotted a fire that had started between a car and a truck near the west side of the road.It was spreading quickly through a serpent like line to a chain of cars with people trapped inside. As the fire department was nearing the cars to rescue the people, the fire reached them first causing a major explosion, blowing cars around the fire and the firemen away killing the people who were trapped.The cars blown away flew and landed ontop of other vehicles generating more critical injuries among other victims and smaller explosions.  
  
Meanwhile the white Chrysler that had run off the road was still tumbling down the hill into the obscure forest. Small branches kept hitting against the car repetetively eventually smashing the head lights and blinding her in the darkness.She pressed on the breaks as hard as she could in an attempt to stop. It wasn't working very well so she tried turning the car around only to smash into a tree sideways. The tree had thick branches from other trees around it, some of them breaking into the car making giant holes inside it. One of them went through the front passenger side to the driver's seat trapping the young woman by the legs immobilizing her.Another had pierced through the same side but was higher in position; it hit the young woman behind the head roughly causing a critical head injury with severe bleeding.Her head was positioned ontop of the steering wheel with blood dripping to the floor of the car.  
  
An ambulance could be heard in the distance. Men trampling over fallen leaves and stepping over branches. Muffled voices yelling to one another. The car door was pried open in pieces due to the tree branches, which were then immedietly removed. She was pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt her more, and was gently placed into the ambulance.  
  
"She's in a critical condition. She wounded her cranium too severely......She's not going to make it...." The muffled voice was heard beside her. She was slightly awake her vision blurred at everything she saw.' White.......like...Sesshomaru's hair.......'she looked up at the man beside her 'Black......like...Rin's hair....Rin....Sesshomaru.....I love you guys.....'   
  
Footsteps were rushing through the hospitals' hallways."Take her into the emergency room! Hurry!" said an elderly woman."Doctor Kaede we're loosing her!" said a younger man."No we are not! Hurry! The doors!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru: Where is she?! I want to see her!(he said hysterically)  
  
Doctor Kaede: I am sorry but that is not possible right now. Please sit down sir.(she said in a calming voice pointing to a seat nearby)  
  
Sesshomaru: Where is she!? Why can't I see her?! Don't lie to me you! How is my wife?!  
  
Doctor Kaede: Your wife is in intense care. Her condition is very critical it would be a bad idea to let you see her. Although she is awake some of the time it is best if she rests. Please take some time to relax and go downstairs into the cafeteria. Rest Mr Tensiuhn rest.  
  
Sesshomaru: Will she make it?(he asked teary eyed)  
  
Doctor Kaede: It is difficult to say at the moment. I shall inform you if there is any further progress to her health)  
  
~TWO DAYS LATER~  
  
Doctor Kaede: Mr Tensiuhn.........Your wife is in her last moments. I am sorry but we can no longer help your wife....She is going to pass away soon.....I suggest you say your goodbyes....  
  
Sesshomaru: Where is she?  
  
Doctor Kaede: She is in room 212. Take that hallway, then turn left, the room will be right infront of you.  
  
~IN THE ROOM~  
  
Karen: Honey?(she asked weakly)  
  
Sesshomaru:Ssshhh...Hi honey(he said in a trembling voice)  
  
  
  
Karen: I heard that I'm...not going to make it...  
  
Sesshomaru:.......(looks at her sadly)  
  
Karen: I am sorry I couldn't make it for Christmas.....I pretty much ruined it for you guys huh?  
  
Sesshomaru: No...no no no no no.....honey you didn't ruin Christmas....It's fine.The point is that I am here and you and I are together. Rin is just outside with her grandmother and she is just fine.  
  
Karen: No...it's not fine...I want...I want to see Rin......Sesshomaru.....I want to see my precious daughter one last time....  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine....I shall bring her in....(he hesitated a little before leaving)  
  
Karen:(puts her hand on his) I'm not going to die right now.......at least....not in this instant.....please...Sesshomaru I...want to see her.  
  
Sesshomaru:(he nodded and got up to get Rin)  
  
~HE RETURNS WITH RIN~  
  
Rin: Mommy! (runs to her mom with teary eyes)  
  
Karen: Hi honey.....did you open your Christmas presents yet?  
  
Rin: no....are you ok mommy? Are you going to go away like grandpa?(she began to cry)  
  
Karen: (smiles weakly) I'm fine sweety....but here....open it.(She gives a present to her daughter)  
  
Rin: (opens present) Wow...it's pretty mommy! It has a picture of you and daddy! And it plays my lullaby!  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin come on....Mommy and I need to talk..  
  
Rin: No daddy! I want to stay with mommy! I don't want to go! I don't want mommy to go! No!! (holds onto her mom tight)  
  
Karen: Sweety it's ok....No matter what I will always be with you....I will always love you...remember your lullaby...Sing it. And I will always sing it with you through your heart. Don't ever forget that song. Ever.I love you sweety...  
  
Rin: I love you too mommy. Please sing it! For me?(sniffs)  
  
Karen: (smiles and nods)   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: But-  
  
Karen: I can sing it for you. One last time....  
  
Sesshomaru:(nods)  
  
Karen: Imagening you're here  
  
and playing with those lies,  
  
makes me feel like you're real.  
  
Seeing you in my head,   
  
through the dreams that I am fed.  
  
I smile at the sight of your eyes once again  
  
  
  
If only you were real  
  
To light the stars for me at night  
  
To show my eyes the wonderous sight  
  
To open up my heart again and make it grow to no end.  
  
With you by my side, all the time  
  
But you are just my dream  
  
  
  
If only you were real  
  
So I can wake up everyday and see you next to me for real  
  
If only were real, to hold me every night   
  
and say you love me all the time   
  
When I'm dreaming you're standing right infront of me.  
  
Your dreamy eyes are locked with mine  
  
You're holding out your hand to me  
  
and when I take it, you sweep me off into the sky  
  
If only you were real  
  
To light the stars for me at night  
  
To show my eyes the wonderous sight  
  
To open up my heart again and make it grow to no end  
  
With you by my side all the time  
  
But you are just my fantasy  
  
You are my fantasy my greatest dream.  
  
This I know is true. That you aren't real  
  
And yet I'm still in love with you  
  
If only you were real  
  
To light the stars for me at night  
  
To show my eyes the wonderous sight  
  
You opened up my heart again  
  
But I made it cry to no end  
  
By not existing in this world  
  
In the true reality  
  
You became my fantasy...  
  
Rin:Thank you mommy(hugs mom)  
  
Sesshomaru: Come on Rin..(Takes Rin out of the room and comes back)  
  
Karen: Sesshomaru(looks at him with sad eyes and tears threatening to fall) It's time....  
  
Sesshomaru: (kneels aside of her bed and holds her hand) No.....(begins to cry) You can't leave me...not like this....  
  
Karen:( crying also) I don't want to....believe me.....I don't want to....  
  
Sesshomaru: Then don't! Please.....I love you too much...I know I never really was open but I did open up to you....only you...  
  
Karen:(touches his cheeck) I know.....but there is no way that I can stop this.....I am sorry my love...I am sorry...  
  
Sesshomaru:Please Karen....how will I be able to live without you....how will I be able to handle Rin on my own...  
  
Karen: You'll find someone else....just...don't be afraid to open yourself up to that person...Don't commit the same mistakes twice....Love that person and cherish her like you did me...  
  
Sesshomaru: But I don't want someone else! God! Why?! Why is he taking you away from me? What did I do to deserve this!?  
  
Karen:Please Sesshomaru....don't blame this on God.....Everything happens for a reason....but remember..I will always love you  
  
Sesshomaru: (sobs with great pain) no....don't leave.....please....I love you too....now and forever.....please...Karen...don't leave me..  
  
Karen:....I...love you....  
  
Her breathing had stopped. The machine's dull tone kept beeping that single beep announcing that her heart no longer beat. He sobbed madly at the side of her bed. Cursing everything that was there. Cursing destiny, life ,and love. Wondering why it wasn't him that died. He stood there after a moment staring into the once lively face of his dead wife.How sad she looked yet with a peaceful look to her face that showed she was peaceful in death 'I...love you....' the last words she uttered to him in her final breaths. Why she had to die he did not know. That he would never forget her that he did. That he would go back to his cold ways with other people besides his daughter that he also knew. That he would never forgive God, that he knew too well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Rang Sesshomaru's alarm. He got up and turned it off.'Why did I have to dream that? I hate remembering that.....Karen....' He got up and took a shower.Reminiscing on his past.'So, my ghosts have returned.We never will come to an accord huh God? You have once again reminded me of the reason why I abominate you.Thank's for the reminder.I appreciate it.'  
  
He got out of the shower, dressed and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. When he passed by the living room he noticed a letter on the floor near his door. 'Kagome...' he thought as he read the neat letters of his name.He opened it and read.  
  
Dear Sesshomaru,  
  
I am sorry for wanting to get to know you. I am sorry for   
  
trying to get you to open up to me. I am probably not the right  
  
person to be your friend in that case. I guess it's all really up to God.   
  
Everything happens for a reason right? It just really is a shame that  
  
you are afraid to open up to not just me but to other's as well.   
  
I am sorry for what happened to your wife, I really didn't expect you to react  
  
so coldly to me though. But I guess it is my fault.   
  
I am sorry....  
  
Kagome-  
  
He looked down, remembering his wive's final words about not being afraid to open up to others. He closed his eyes and then silently walked to the kitchen whispering to the letter he droped in the living room " No, forgive me...Kagoem..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Starlighter- Whew!!! Another long chapter!! But this is to make up for my late updating! Sorry for that guyz!! But hey long chapters require A LOT of free time lol  
  
Sesshy- Indeed....I still cannot believe you made me seem that weak! I am so out of charecter! Now tell me!  
  
Starlighter- Tell you what?  
  
Sesshy- What you thought  
  
Starlighter- about what?  
  
Sesshy- AGH! Scroll up to the top and read what you said about "Iccky flirt!!!! She's my friend!!! Besides I thought..."  
  
Starlighter-oh that....  
  
Sesshy- Yes that now tell me!  
  
Starlighter- well that's it for now!! lol heheheheh REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEEPS I want to see what you think about this chapter!! lol^_^  
  
Sesshy- Yes review! TELL ME!! 


	5. I'm Sorry

HEY PEEPS!!!! It's me again!!!YAY!!! Another chappie for your entertainment!!!lol Oh and just for the record I know I messed up the part of Sesshy's wife's name. Her real name is Karen NOT Claire. SORRY ABOUT THAT! I hope you can all forgive me.  
  
Sesshy: Just get on with it woman.   
  
Starlighter:FINE!! I do not own sesshy nor any of the Inuyasha characters. ENJOY!!!  
  
I'm Sorry.....  
  
Kagome left her bed as soon as her alarm went off. She had already gotten up an hour before and bathed but returned to bed out of laziness. She had also delivered her letter to Sesshomaru wich she assumed he had probably already read it. She went over to her closet and quickly picked out what to wear for the day. After getting ready she went over to the kitchen and found Inuyasha struggling to make breakfeast.   
  
"AAAHHH!!!! Blasted EGGS!!!!" Inuyasha yelled after getting burned. Kagome walked in laughing. Putting a hand on his shoulder and speaking with a small mile on her lips. "Why don't you let cooking up to Kikyo or I next time huh?" He looked at her and smiled. "I tried to tell Kikyo to make something but after living with her for a while honestly, I don't think you want her to cook. I think you would prefer my burnt eggs over her mashed ...something." He smiled even brighter when he saw Kagome's smile extend and her laughter breaking out even louder. "Oh Inuyasha that's not a very nice thing to say!." She said still giggling.   
  
  
  
They found eachother moments later staring into one another's eyes. "Oh how I missed those smiles and giggles. You were always so cheerful and your smiles so contagious." He smiled at her getting closer as if approaching her delicate lips with his own. She stopped him at noticing his attempt at closing the space between them with a kiss. She did not want to be locked within the prison of the now faded love for Inuyasha again. She did not want what happened to her to happen to someone else, even if it was Kikyo, the girl who had done the same to her.She put her two fingers to his lips and said, "Don't...I know that you would only blind me again. Just as you are being blinded right now out of bitterness that it is not going so well with Kikyo." She emmedietaly regreted her words.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows had furrowed together and his hand had gone up to hold Kagome's hand that she had to his lips at the wrist. "I do not know where you got the idea that it is not going well with Kikyo but let me tell you that even if it isn't, I would not use you as an attempt to get what I can't from her from you. Don't think so lowly of me just because you're still bitter about what happened between us so long ago." Kagome hastily retreated her hand and stared at Inuyasha with anger and sadness. "Why bring up the past Inuyasha!? Can you not fend for yourself without using something else for backup!? And how is it exactly that you expect me not to think this way of you after all you did cheat on me as you were about to now!Did you think that I was going to except you just as I did before just because we got ourselves to become friends again somehow!? No Inuyasha. The pain is still there its not going to go away! The incident is still there in my memory THAT isn't going to go away either!! So how is it that you expect me to trust in your actions just as I once did with the viewing of your fidelity still in your past!!!I can't. Stop trying because it won't work."   
  
She turned on her heel fumed. Without looking back she retrieved her necessary items for work and left with a light slam on the door, leaving Inuyasha in shock and with words left in his mouth that apparently weren't planning on leaving his lips after all.   
  
Moment's later Kikyo walked in with e robe wrapped around her semi wet body. To Inuyasha's luck she had been in the shower the whole time."What was all that muffled yelling about? Oh great! You burnt breakfeast again! Can't you cook anything without burning it!!" Kikyo yelled as she walked in the kitchen. "Well if you know I'm going to burn breakfeast why bother letting me do it!" Inuyasha yelled back, Kikyo looking shocked at him with how much anger he put into his yelling. "Sheesh, since when did you become so sensitive about your cooking."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Outside of her apartment Kagome stood there waiting for the elevator trying not to glance at Sesshomaru's apartment. Tensing up every moment she heard someone's footsteps walking her way. Each time thinking it to be his. Sesshomaru's...his long strides so graceful and slow at movement yet fast in progression. His tall figure looming over you when he would stop before you to talk, to stare into your eyes with his golden gaze, or to simply just be there for companionship. Without her knowing she was expecting him anxiously to any moment appear from behind and just be there. Without her knowing she was missing him already.  
  
"Excuse me miss? Are you going to take the elevator down? Or are you waiting for somebody?" asked an elderly man who carried a brown briefcase and wore a buisness suit. Apparently her mind had been wandering off into her own little world and she hadn't even realized that the elevator had arrived a while ago and the man was clearly not going to wait for her any longer. "Oh...yes..I mean no I'm not waiting for anybody..uhm...and yes I will be taking the elevator down. Thank you." she said unconfortably.   
  
She walked to her car in the parking lot hearing the laughter of a small girl not too far from her. She looked up frantically and saw a small blonde girl runing to a red car with her mom obviously waiting for her daughter. Kagome got inside her car and started it. She looked into the mirror and sighed out loud. "Get a hold of yourself Kagome. You are loosing it. He is not going show up this morning." She sighed once more and finally began leaving the parking lot.  
  
Unknown to her she was being watched. "Daddy why are we waiting? I;m going to be late!" Rin wiggled in her seat. "Rin I'm waiting for the car to warm up." Sesshomaru answered. Rin scruntched up her nose and looked at her dad as some wise man. "Oh....is it warmed up yet?" He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, it is. We can go now." He said as he put the car in reverse and sped out the drive way.  
  
In his mind, Sesshomaru was only thinking of avoiding Kagome until the right moment to show up and apologize. 'I really should apologize. It was so immature of me to act in anger out of trying to keep my painful past unknown to others.I just don't want to get close to you Kagome. I'm afraid to loose you just like I did...Karen. I just don't know how to after such a hurtful confrontation.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FOUR WEEKS LATER  
  
  
  
Rin showed up running into class a little before the bell rang like she had been doing for the past four weeks. Panting she gave the teacher an envelope, "I'm-sorry-for-getting-here-late-Miss Higurashi." she said before walking to her seat."Wait Rin. Come here." Kagome called out before Rin sat down. "Rin were was your dad this morning? I didn't see you guys coming." Rin was getting her breathing back to normal before she answered. "My dad and I made it out of the building early like we always do, but after that we just sit there in the car. He says he is waiting for the car to warm up, like he always does now but he is too busy staring off into space most of the time as usuall. He gave me the envelope to give to you so you could read it." Rin then smiled and walked back to her seat.  
  
Kagome then took the envelope and set it aside for later entertainment seeing as to how it would be boring for her today. "Ok class. Today we are having two guest speakers. First we are having Officer Burton, he will explain to you a few things about how the police works and how you can conrtibue to thier police work. Or something like that. Then after recess you will have Fireman Rowlin, he will tell you the safety procedures of how to handle a fire and such and after lunch we are watching a short cartoon about fire safety. So enjoy your day off kids." All the kids cheered and smiled at their day off and all the neat stuff they would learn. Kagome sat down and waited on the first guest speaker to arrive.  
  
After a short while Officer Burton had arrived and Kagome had introduced him. While he was speaking to the children, at Kagome's desk she could hear the children ooing and awing at all the cop was telling them. She was organizing her desk and ever so often staring at the neat envelope Rin handed to her upon entering the class. She had been avoiding opening it, a little frightened of what it might have inside. It had been four weeks since she had that arguement with Sesshomaru.   
  
In those four weeks Kikyo and Inuyasha had gotten themselves a cozy temporary apartment of their own not far from where Kagome lived. It was all at Kikyo's request and partially Inuyasha's idea. Inuyasha still hadn't talked to his brother seeing ass to how every week he kept getting new things to say to Sesshomaru and when he got the chance to go see him, he was never home, or busy at work.   
  
Kagome had not seen Sesshomaru since then either. She would only see Rin at school and sometimes Rin would visit her apartment but would leave when she said her father was expecting her home. 'Four weeks.....and this is the only piece of contact you have given me since then......Sesshomaru....why does this affect me this way? It's not like I'm in love with him....am I?' "Miss Higurashi?" the officer asked knocking her back to reality and out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked all dazed from the sudden awakening. "I was simply asking if you were in a situation in wich you were in danger by a stranger you bearly met, and he were chasing you down the street in hopes of harming you, what would you do?"   
  
Kagome simply smiled in acknowledgment and stood up to face the class."Well for one I would take out my cell phone and call the police. If he were to trap me I'd spray him with pepper spray.And then run to the nearest tall muscular man to save me." At her comment the whole class broke off into laughter and the officer turned to Kagome. "You could have stopped at calling the police." Kagome smiled in embarrasment and sat back down with a small apology muttered under her breath.  
  
Another half an hour passed and Kagome was out of things to do.'Papers corrected, check. Desk organized, check. Computer battery charged, check. Officer still blabbing, check. There is nothing else left to do....' The bell suddenly rang as to answer her prayers and the officer had dismissed the class and said his goodbyes to the teacher. Rin walked up to Kagome's desk with a grin and asked, "Did you read the letter yet Miss Higurashi?" Kagome smiled and shook her head in saying 'no'. "No, sorry Rin. Why do you ask?"   
  
Rin smile grew into a whine as she said, "Because you have to read it. Daddy has been working on it pretty hard. Every night before I'd go to sleep I always saw him with a note book and a pen writing something with a lot of thought. Then I would see him shake his head in that he didn't like what he wrote or something and he would tear the paper and thow it away. I got so curious after that and now I want to know what it says cuz' he told me not to read it or else he'd be very mad." Kagome got very interested now even more than before. "I tell you what Rin. You go outside to play and when I read it if it is appropriate I will let you read it. Ok? How does that sound?" Rin nodded her head in joy and smiled while running off and saying "ok!" on her way out.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and recess was over. The next guest speaker had arrived a bit early so Kagome had something to keep her away from reading what she kinda readed reading. When the bell rang she stood up to introduce the fireman and she sat back down leaving him to the children. Unfortunately for her leaving her back to the envelope. 'At least I know it's a letter.' she thought to herself. 'Oh what the heck!' she took the envelope tore the side open and unfolded the letter. All the time Rin was watching her and she now smiled at knowing she had done her job instructed to her by her dad. She remembered clearly what he had told her that morning before they left the apartment.  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
"Now Rin," Sesshomaru began, "make sure Kagome get's this letter and make sure she reads it. Do anything but make sure she reads it." Rin looked up at her dad confused. "Daddy why do you want me to make sure?" She asked. "Because Rin, a while ago Kagome and I had a harsh arguement....She might still be angry with me and if he is I want to make sure she reads this so-" "So you can kiss and make up?" Rin asked with a devilish smile on her face interrupting her father.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked down at his daughter with wide eyes. He was stunned at his daughter's words and surprised that Rin thought his relationship with Kagome was that intimate. "Daddy why are you blushing?" "Rin, we are not going to kiss-" "Why not they do that on TV all the time?" Rin interrupted again. Sesshomaru was now blushing a deeper shade of red. "Well ,honey, those people are couples. They are not just friends but boyfriend and girlfriend, wich before you interrupt, Kagome and I are not because we don't know each other that well and I'm not sure she think's of me in that way.So, please, just make sure she read's it. Now hurry up and let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rin smiled even more as she remembered that morning well. Not to mention that she discovered that her Daddy was falling for Kagome, 'ah..they like each other so much...they just don't kow it yet.....'  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was reading the letter Sesshomaru had written:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I know that it has been a long time since our terrible and unreasonable argument. I say unreasonable, because it was for me to start an argument over my past like that. I do apologize for my terrible manner of acting that night, but it is not easy for a person such as I, to open up to someone so easily over something so painful for me. The loss of my wife was not an incident I took very lightly and since then I was afraid to open up to some one else so abrubtly. I ask once more that you forgive my attitude, one can only hope that you have not given up on me nor our beginning friendship. I will let you know now that I will eventually open myself up to your warming personality, it is just a matter of patience and time for me. I sencerely hope that I did not offend deeply with my lack of respect and kindness the only person who really wanted to get to know me. If I did I can only offer my deepest apologies and my friendship that is if it still wanted. After all this time of not speaking nor having any contact with you I realized that I needed a friend. I just hope it can be you.  
  
Sencerely,  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
P.S. If you accept my apologies please meet me at the Eva Ragey Cafe this evening at 7:00 pm.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Starlighter: AWWWWWW wasn't that the most sweetest apology written by Sesshy!!!!lol well my peeps Sesshy is asleep right now. Awww it's true you know....men look like such sweet little babies when their asleep!!!^_^ Oh my did I say that aloud? oops!!lol well my peeps REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: huh? it ended?oh yeah review....*knocks out again* 


	6. Do you accept my apology?

HI HELLO!!!!heheheheheheheh.....^_^ I think I'm going to enjoy making this chapter!!!lol and I hope you all enjoy reding it!!!lol muahahahahahahah!!!  
  
Ok so ENJOY ALL!!!!oh and uhm Sesshy could you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Sesshy: Do I not always say it before every chapter?  
  
Starlighter: :p not always!!  
  
Sesshy: O.O right....uhm...Starlighter does not own me nor any of the other Inuyasha charecters.   
  
Starlighter: THANKS Sessh-kun!!!*huggles Sesshy*  
  
Sesshy:*blushes* I am just doing what you make me do.  
  
Starlighter:^.^; he he right! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!*blushes a deep shade of red*  
  
Sesshy: Right....uhm..Starlighter why are you blushing?  
  
Starlighter: nevermind that ^_^...PEEPS ENJOY!!!  
  
Sesshy: Tell me!!!  
  
  
  
Do you accept my apology?  
  
The after school bell had rung a half and hour ago. Every kid had gone home including Rin. She had been picked up by her current babysitter Mr. Jaken. Apparently he was very close with Sesshomaru although no one could understand why such a handsome man like Sesshomaru would have a close relationship with a man such as Jaken. He was short,a little chubby, he had a foot problem and he looked like he waddled. He always wore a strange dark brown outfit complete with a hat. Not to mention his face, he had very thin lips, a pointy long nose, and eyes that seemed to pop out of his eye sockets. He was a very funny looking guy, but the even stranger part is that Rin was very fond of him. Almost looking at him like a second father.  
  
Jaken had come up to Kagome bowed his head and stood there waiting as if she were expected to tell him something as a message. "Excuse me sir. But what exactly are you waiting here for?" Kagome asked. The man turned to face her and cleared out his throat. "My lord Sesshomaru wishes to know if you are going to attend the Cafe this evening or not. I'm afraid he does not want to have go there to find that you are not going. He has requested I ask if you are meeting him or not. What shall your answer be Miss. Higurashi?" he asked her with an annoyed look on his features. Rin stood there in between the two grown ups and looked at Kagome with utter curiosity, for she too wanted to know Kagome's answer. However she just stood there thinking about it very carefully.  
  
'hmmm.....If I go...I will get to see him again. I will get to talk with him again and maybe...no! What am I thinking! It's just an apology dinner. I don't even know if it's a dinner or not. He might just want coffee or something to drink. Yeah he would never.....would he? And about clothes...what would I wear? Is this a fromal meeting or just casual? Oh I don't know!' she had been struggling with her thoughts so long Jaken's face grew from annoyed to angry. "Ma'am? Are you going to think every detail of your answer through? Or are you already planning out how you will meet him?" Kagome snapped out of her reverie and looked bashfully at the man standing before her. She smiled and looked at him apoligetically. "Well is this a formal meeting? and is this dinner or just drinks?" she asked. Jaken rolled his eyes and sighed out loud.  
  
"Ma'am when it comes to lord Sesshomaru everything is a formal meeting. I would suggest you go dressed nicely and be a bit more awake when it comes to answering simple questions.As for your other question lord Sesshomaru would never offer a lady a meeting to an expensive restaurant if it were simply to have a couple of drinks, so count on it being a dinner." He answered with an agrravated tone. "Ok, last question...were exactly is this Eva Ragey Cafe?" Jaken's eyes nearly seemed to pop out even more at her question. Kagome simply smiled nervously and a bit embarrased that she did not know where that place was. "Excuse me a moment Miss." Kagome nodded as Jaken bowed and turned to walk outside for a private chat on his cell phone.  
  
"Yes?" answered the person who Jaken called. "My lord, Miss Higurashi does not know were the Eva Ragey is located. What shall I tell her?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru. There was a slight pause as he thought out what to say and then finally replied, "Give her the phone" "Yes my lord." Jaken turned back around and walked inside the class were Kagome was standing patiently with Rin. "My lord wishes to speak with you." announced Jaken and handed Kagome the small phone. "Hello?" Kagome answered. "Kagome, I shall be by your door at seven o'clock. Be ready, I will escort you to the Cafe myself since I have been informed you have no idea were the Cafe is. That is....if you are going to meet me." The last part sounded like Sesshomaru had actually let a bit of nervousness enter his voice and a little bit of concern for her attendance. Kagome paused for a bit and then with a light tone to her voice almost a whisper answered, "Yes, Sesshomaru I will go. Seven o'clock it is then. Don't be late." "Am I ever?" was his reply before he hung up on the other side.  
  
Content with her reply she handed the phone back to Jaken and had the most dreamy look in her eyes. But only Rin noticed. Jaken bowed once more and turned to leave with Rin holding onto his right hand. She smiled and waved goodbye to Kagome as Kagome waved goodbye back with less enthusiasm being lost in her dream world. As soon as they left Kagome quickly got her keys and her purse and ran out the door quickly locking it. She got in her car and sped out to her appartment.   
  
- AT SESSHOMARU'S OFFICE-  
  
He had had a smile playing on his lips ever since his talk with Kagome on his phone. He couldn't wait to see her. 'Why am I so excited? It is not as though this were my first date. It is not even a date it is simply an outing between friends. To add to that this is a dinner simply to apologize and nothing more. She wouldn't want to be on a date with a man like me. She deserves much better. What am I thinking!? Do I like Kagome as more than a friend? It would certainly explain a lot of my behavior for these past weeks. However even if I did it is not as though she likes me back like that. Or does she?' His smile now turned into a grin and his fingers were gently tapping his chin. 'I will just have to test it out'  
  
"Mr.Tensiuhn? You need to look over these files. Mr.Haru wants to know how his case is progressing." Sesshomaru nodded his head in the direction of his secretary. She bowed and left but not before turning to face him again. "Mr.Tensiuhn?" Sesshomaru looked up at her again and replied, "Yes Kagura?" She giggled and pointed to his hand. "Your dipping your cigar in your coffee sir." Her fit of giggles burst out into full out laughs at his expression when he looked down at his cigar and his eyes had gone wide. His coffee was ruined and not to mention his cigar was too. "Kagura why don't you get your laughing self down to the cafeteria and do your job by getting me another cup of coffee." He said with an emotionless mask again making shivers run up and down her spine. She walked to his desk and with a quick "Yes, Mr. Tensiuhn" she took the old cup and left to the cafeteria.   
  
'I need to get a hold of myself.' he tought to himself.  
  
-AT KAGOME'S APARTMENT-  
  
Kagome walked in and looked at her answering machine. She pushed the button on the right to listen to the messages.   
  
  
  
BEEP! TWO NEW MESSAGES.  
  
~Hey Kagome it's me Sango calling in from the pet shop. I just wanted to know how you were doing and if that handsome stranger had talked to you yet. Well gotta go call me up when you can!~  
  
BEEP!  
  
~Hey Kagome! It's me Inuyasha.....uh....listen....Kikyo......well.....she got mad at me for something I still don't know what it is but the point is she did and....she left the apartment. I think she might have left to your's but I'm not sure. I think I am finally going to break up with her but I'm not sure how to do it. Listen when you get home maybe...call me up. I really need someone to talk to. Later!~  
  
END OF FINAL MESSAGE  
  
Kagome had paused the moment she had heard Inuyasha's voice. She had almost picked up the phone but then remembered he must have called earlier and that the only sound that would emit from the phone would be the single long empty tone. She listened intently to the message noticing how upset he sounded. If Kikyo had indeed left him she wasn't there with her and probalby wouldn't arrive until night. Another thing Kagome knew was....when Kikyo got angry for no real reason and left.....it meant she had found someone else.....Which was soon to be bad news for Inuyasha.  
  
She continued getting herself ready for her meeting with Sesshomaru but at a much slower pace. Her spirits brought down thank's to Inuyasha's upsetting message. She managed to get it mostly out of her head for now and went over to her closet. 'What should I wear?' she thought to herself. 'hmmmm....oh this one should be perfect! I haven't worn this one since the day I bought it at the mall. It's perfect!' She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out she blow dried her hair and put it up in a bun with two blood red chopsticks. She left her bangs out and a couple of strands loose from her long hair on each side of her face. The dress she had picked out she slipped it on. The dress was a blood red color with a thin black see through layer on top that was perfectly sewn onto the red material. On her right shoulder the dress had a full sleeve with a V shaped ending when it reached her hand. The left side had two thin straps that made the dress look quite sexy. It was prefectly tight around her curves and at the center of the chest part of the dress there was a diamond shaped design on it covered with blood red glitter. The end of the dress followed from the shape of her hips to a fluttering material that made the bottom of it look like an open flower. She added along to it her black high heels that had the strap lacing in X'. around her foot and a black diamond shaped necklace to go along.  
  
  
  
She stepped up to the mirror and studied how the dress looked. 'All in all I like it!' She thought to herself. And so she now went to her make up, wich was just face cream, lip gloss and a little curling of the eyelashes. She looked stunning. She checked her clock and it read three minutes till seven. She looked frantically for her purse and as she walked out of her bedroom the door bell rang. She took a deep breath and then released it. 'ok Kagome.No need to be nervous. This is not a date this is just a friendly meeting. Nothing to worry about. 'She walked to the door grabbing her coat as she opened it. Sesshomaru stood there with pride and awed look on his face. He was stunned at Kagome's radiant beauty, and how that dress would make her shine out all the other women who they would see at the Cafe.  
  
"You look stunning Kagome." He said with a little bit of a seductive tone. She smiled at him all while studying what he was wearing. 'wow he looks hot in black.' He was wearing a black trenchcoat with the colar standing. A black shirt that was left unbuttoned so a little bit his chest was visible, and it was tucked in. He wore black pants to go along and shiny black shoes to match. "You look quite good yourself Sesshomaru." She replied with a smile and with a gentleman like gesture to escort her they left the building.   
  
"So what have you been up to?" Kagome asked him while driving to the place. "I've been busy. You know how a lawyers life can be. The pay is good but your always busy. You rarely have any time to relax, have fun, spend time with your loved ones. Well at least that's the life of a lawyer with so many clients to attend to. That is also another reason why I haven't seen you around. My work. " Kagome looked at him and raised an eyebrow , "Another reason? What were the first ones?" He looked at her and smiled. "That's what we will talk about when we are at the restaurant. " She turned back to look out the window an decided to let him have his way.....for now.  
  
The rest of the way to the restaurant was spent in silence and the only sounds were from the radio. The music that seemed to be the one to calm things down in the once tense atmoshpere between the two. In the red lights, when there was a pause between driving Sesshomaru would steal looks at Kagome. Her beauty seemed to captivate everything about her. Her simple life,her happiness, her care, her selflessness, her carefree atittude, and most of all her enchanting ,warm, friendly personallity. She would keep her sight to the window finding the lights of the city and the moon a pleasant sight that you couldn't keep your eyes off of.   
  
They stopped infront of a restaruant with a low back gate infront of a courtyard filled with tables. The gate was materly crafted with flower designs but most of it was covered in flowers that had wrapped around the gate like vines. Light of different colors were also wrapped around the flowers and gate giving it a mystical look as though they were not lighted by little light but by tiny fairies. The tables in the courtyard were decorated with fancy table cloths with the sakura blossoms as their main design. Three fully bloomed red roses surrounded a golden colored lantern with a sakura blossom design on it on every table. Beyond the courtyard was the inside of the restaurant. Within were the same kind of tables but the cloths were colored in gold instead of red. The roses were white instead of red and the lanters were replaced by pure white candlesticks. There were paintings on the walls of majestic elves,fairies,and beautiful women who were surrounded by an element they appeared to be the goddess of.Silk tapestries decorated in red roses and pure white sakura blossoms filled in the empty spaces on the walls. There were flowers inside of all kinds all put in small areas mostly near conrers and the center areas. There was a fountain in the back of a fairy pouring water into the pond.The wings lit up in purply white color and the tables around it had their candles small and dim to give them a more romantic ambience.  
  
Kagome noticed every inch of the place and awed at how rich this place was. Sesshomaru just stared at her with a smile on his lips and he stood right beside her. "Come on, our table is waiting. I reserved two tables on inside and one outside just incase you did not want to be inside and you much rather preffered being outside.SHe turned to him with wide eyes and said," Sesshomaru! This place must have cost you a lot of money why get two tables when I woul have been comfortable wherever you got the reservation. I think that you should get your money back, I am not worth you spending all this money over!" He just smiled and walked to the reservation counter. He gave the young man his name and they were immedietaly led to a table near the gate and with a full fron view of the lake they were next to. Kagome walked to the edge of the gate and awed at the beautifull view. The full moon reflected perfectly against the water's surface , the lighting of the gate made it even more surreal and all in all Kagome loved it. "Sesshomaru it's beautifull. Thank you for bringing me here." she smiled and took his offer in him opening her chair and sitting down. He sat down and the light of the lantern inbetween them made his face look angelic. 'He is making my heart melt' thought Kagome to herself.  
  
"Kagome I brought you here to apologize for my rude behavior the other night. I know I shouldn't have acted that way but,being reminded of that one moment where I thought I had lost it all,it made me so bitter inside. It caused me to almost loose the closest person I had since my wife.I am so sorry. And that is why I ask you here to be my friend again.To be the same as it was before." Kagome looked into his eyes. The sincerety within them showing so clearly. His voice serious yet gentle. The truth had rolled out of his mouth with perfect grace and made Kagome feel guilty for getting so upset about that night."Sesshomaru there is nothing to forgive. It should be me apologizing not you. I should have known better than to have pushed you into telling me what I was so curious over." He looked at her now. His eyes fully locked with her's. Brown clashing with amber in a storm of neverending lover and warmth that had taken over them. "I don't think you should be the one apologizing Kagome. I was still very rude and the things I said should never have left my mouth. Please Kagome do you accept my apology?" His hand had slipped across the table to come in contact with hers. Her eyes had left his and landed upon their hands together. She turned her hand so she could lace her thin fingers with his. "I accept your apology Sesshomaru. However I'm still very hungry. Do you mind if we order now?" She asked with a smile lighting up her features. He nodded and called the waiter nearby over and they ordered.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent talking and eating. Talking about the silly things they had dones through out the past four weeks and about Jaken. Kagome had asked him about Jaken and Sesshomaru just laughed at how she described his loyal servant.After they finished their meal Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome. She looked at him with a puzzled stare and he just simply smiled and offered his hand to her's. "May I have this dance?" He asked her in a very seductive tone. She looked at him quizzicaly and he just insisted in her taking up his hand. As she was extending her hand a violinist began to play his violin smoothly to a romantic slow tune. She turned to the violinist and a smile grazed her lips. She finally took his hand and he lifted her up to stand. A piano joined in harmonizing with the piano as Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped into a small dance floor automatically catching the attention of many. A cello, then a saxaphone joined in making the music even sweeter to a person's ears. Soon there were three violins,one piano,one cello,a saxaphone,and a singer up on a small stage near the center of the courtyard.  
  
Kagome had watched all in awe and had an urge to ask so many questions about this evening so far but was too lost in Seshomaru's strong arms. She was enjoying every last minute of this moment and wasn't about to g ruining it. She loved it, holding his hand and feeling the other on her waist. His warm chest that her face was so close to, she could smell so keenly his charming men perfume. How perfect this all was. The beautiful restaurant, the lights dimming just a bit to add a more romantic ambience to the atmosphere, the music that could make you dream nothing but love related fairytales. Not to mention this man. This handsome, tall, seductive man. He was the one that added the icing to the cake. 'A very delicious icing too. Wait, what am I thinking. Sesshomaru is just my friend. Just my friend. Just my friend.'  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who had her head burried in his chest evidently enjoying the moment. In his mind thoughts of how perfect this evening was, how beautifull she was, and how much he wanted to kiss her in all this to make this even better roamed about. He loved holding her fragile femenine body close to his own. Her loving warmth passing through the thin material of his shirt. Her hand so delicately holding his and her other hand haging at the back of his shoulder ever so slightly touching his back. "Do you like my surprise?" He smiled down as Kagome lifted her head to look up at him. "Your surprise? You mean they don't usually play music here?" He chuckled at her assumption of it all. Sure this was a fancy restaurant but they only played music from a CD player. "No. I hired them and requested that they be allowed to play this evening. Do you like it though?" Her eyes had gone wide and she felt embarassed. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" He asked her concern back in his voice since a long time. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that I feel a bit embarrassed because, well, no one has ever done anything like this for me and well...It's just too much. You shouldn't have done all this for me. It must have all cost you a fortune."  
  
"Honestly you have no reason to be embarrased. I for one had to make sure you forgave me for my actions and you must know I take everything seriously. Especially girl's to whom are close to me and I manage to some how upset them with me." He looked down at her smirked and winked. This sent chills down Kagome's spine and she blushed a light pink. "And that happens ever so often doesn't it Sesshomaru?" She grinned when he raised an eyeborw at her. Now it was his turn to grin as he tightened his hold on her hand causing her to look at her hand and without warning he spun her out and then back in slowly. Catching on to his move just in time before she made a total fool of herself she followed the move until she was back in his arms. "You are evil." She glared up at him playfully. "You deserved it."He said a triumphant grin plastered on his handsome features. "Mean." was her last comment and all she got in return was minimal chuckling from her dance partner.   
  
They danced peacefully through the rest of the songs, teasing each other playfully and making small talk of how they had never done a few things that the other has. Other things they talked about was their day or mostly Kagome's day.   
  
It had grown to be midnight and just as the song ended Sesshomaru stopped dancing and faced the musicians. He nodded at them once and the nodded back packing their instruments and heading towards the exit. Kagome only stared up at him while he watched the musicisans leave. He then turned to Kagome and smiled while she looked at him quizzically. "I have a place I want to show you before I take you back home Kagome. Will you come?" She smiled and nodded headind towards the table and getting her things. Together they left the restaurant and heaed towards his car. He opened the door for her and she went in. They didn't drive far when Sesshomaru stopped the car. They were infront of the lake that Kagome had cought a vast view of at the restaurant. He ot out of the car and walked to her side. He opened the door and offered his hand to her as she took it and they both headed to the shore of the lake.   
  
"Take off your shoes Kagome." He said while taking his own off. She did so and her feet soon met with soft warm sand. She walked towards Sesshomaru and tugged at his shirt's sleeve. "Sesshomaru are we allowed to be here at this hour?" He smiled at her worried face and nodded. "Kagome this lake, the restaurant, and eighty more acres of the wilderness that we passed on our way here is my property." Kagome looked at him in awe and then looked at him in shock."You do? Are you serious?" He smiled and nodded while walking towards her. "Did you not pay attention when Jaken called me lord? I am a land lord as is my father." He pointed to a house that looked like a mansion and said, "That house over there is mine. Many of my servants live and work there. They tend to it everyday as if there were occupants in there. That is where Jaken so suddenly came from. He had been staying there until I called for his services." Kagome turned her head to face his,"Then why, if you have all this land , did you get an apartment in the city?" He turned to look at her in the eyes and said, "Because I wanted to put my college years to the test. I wanted to see if I could provide for myself withou my father's money always surrounding me. As soon as there was a job opening in the city I took it and left. That is also one of the reasond why my father must have sent my brother. To see how I was doing without his help." He sighed out loud as if in dissapointment and his gaze trailed back to the mansion. "So, how are you doing?" she asked. "Unfortunately once people hear my last name they automatically put me in the highest position available. Without even once caring wether or not I am good enough for the job. Without him knowing he always manages to help me, even without me wanting it."  
  
"Oh, I see. And that's exactly what you didn't want." She stated more than asked and he just nodded in response. "But that's enough about bitter things. I wanted to bring you here for a different reason." she raised an eye brow at him and asked, "And that reason would be?" He motioned for her to sit at the shore of the lake with him and she did so. He looked out at the lake and she looked at him. Slowly his eyes made it to her's and he sighed out loud. "My past. You wanted to know more about me and this is when Im going to offer you the knowledge." Sghe nodded as he continued. "A few years back my wife and I were both working as lawyers. I had gone home earlier than she because it was Christmas Eve and the current babysitter had to leave. Jaken was unable to make it and I was the only alternative. I had hesitated in leaving her but she reassured me that she would be there around eight. I believed her and left. I made it home an hour later and got home around five thirty. My daughter and I began warming up dinner and getting everything ready for when her mother would arrive. Soon after the phone rang and it was her. There was traffic and she would be a little late. That is when in the middle of our conversation there was a screeching noise and...." His eyes were dimmed and he looked down. Tears formed in his eyes threatening to fall. "It's alright Sesshomaru. You don't have to continue." His head had bent down and his fists had cluched the sand tightly. Kagome reached out to him and hugged him tightly. He then got out of her embrace and wiped his tears away." The phone had disconnected from her side and an hour later the crash site was shown on TV. That's when I grabbed Rin and we headed for the hospital. I saw my wife die days later and unforutnately so did Rin."   
  
His face was now dry still traces of sadness remained in his eyes but none of that he cried. "There, you now know of some of my past." He smiled weakly and Kagome held a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to bring back old-" "No. Don't be sorry. A few of my wife's last words were to not be afraid to open myself up. I didn't follow that advice until now. I am glad that I finally did, and I am glad that it was to you." His hand reched up to touch her face and at the contact she froze. His eyes stared at her with longing and afeection along with other cinfused emotions that for once he let slip through his cold exterior. Kagome closed her eyes at the touch and opened them again when the warmth of his palm left her cheeck. He stood up and headed to the back of his car. She stared at him confused until she saw him bring out a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat next to her again and gave one glass to her. "A toast to us for being friends again and for my past to finally be put to rest." They toasted together and drank the wine. After wich they made small talk as the minutes passed and the wine slowly kept diminishing.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
^_~ Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it!!!! And yes finally romance!! lol. Can't wait for the next one!!!  
  
Sesshy: O.O You got me DRUNK!!! I cannot believe that you not only made me completely out of character but you also made me get drunk!  
  
Starlighter:Oh relax. It is a necessary procedure for my next chapter!!lol ^_^ 


	7. I know I love you but do you love me?

Starlighter: uhm.....HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Is anyone till out there!! lol ^_^ Well here is another update!!! Ok after this there is only a few chapters left!!! So yes this story will soon come to an end. *Starlighter cries* I'm going to miss it!!  
  
Sesshy: Enough of the histerics and get on with the story!!!  
  
Starlighter: *stops crying and glares at Sesshomaru* Rude much!  
  
Sesshy: She does not own me nor any of the Inuyasha characters.   
  
Starlighter:ANYWAYZ!! On with the chapter!!*glares at Sesshy while sticking tongue out*  
  
I know that I love you but do you love me?  
  
  
  
The light of the sun touched Kagome's sleepy eyes and she awoke in annoyance. She looked around the place and recognized nothing. She seemed to be in a fancy bedroom with expensive paintings,exquisite furnishings, a balcony and a large bed, which she was currently in. She was still wearing her dress but her shoes were somewhere in this room. She laid back down and felt something firm and warm under the sheets next to her. Her eyes widened when she uncovered the thing to be non other than Sesshomaru. Her face paled and her thought's were suddenly filled with a lot of questions.   
  
'What happenned last night? I can't remember much...let's see......we went to the restaurant,danced,left to the lake,tALKED.' She looked down at Sesshomaru who had moved closer and snuggled against her his arms hugging her at her hips......'oh boy....now where was I? oh yes.....and we DRANK THE ENTIRE BOTTLE OF WINE!!!! Oh no!! I got drunk?!....and so did he! but......all we did was laugh.' Her eyes widened more as he nuzzled his face on her side causing her to shiver. '..and.......oh I can't remember!!!!' Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru and her eyes trailed his body. He still wore his shirt and pants but the shirt was now all unbottoned. Her eyes couldn't help but stare at his well kept muscles and that tan that could make any woman melt. Her hand automatically reached to brush a few strands of his hair off his face that looked so angelic in the suns first rays of light.'I know that I am developing feelings for you Sesshomaru but I don't know if it's love or not. And if it is, do you love me too?' He moved again but this time he backed off leaving the warm spot on Kagome's side to cool off. He was still facing her though and slowly he awoke after her little train of thought's began.   
  
He just stared at her with a smile inside.He had woken up when she had touched his face lightly and brushed aside his bangs. "Ahem.....Good morning." Unlike her he did not get drunk. It takes more than a bottle of whine to get Sesshomaru drunk, unfortunately it did get him very tired. Kagome looked at him and then smiled nervously. "Good morning Sesshomaru." They stared at each other a little while longer until Kagome broke the stare. "Sesshomaru....I think we got drunk last night and we might have-" "You got drunk" Sesshomaru cut in. "You got drunk and started talking about a lot of strange things. I listened intently and one topic interested me. You spoke of dating my brother and him leaving you for your cousin. The entire story with every detail was quite depressing to happen to you." Kagome looked at him with a confused stare and followed his movements as he sat up to lean against the wall behind him.  
  
"Exactly what do you mean 'I' got drunk? And what is this about me telling you about Inuyasha and I? And how on earth did I get here with you? Where are we?" Sesshomaru just chuckled at her questions and cleared his throat before answering them. "First off, Kagome calm down. Second, what I meant was that I did not get drunk off the bottle of whine but you did. It takes a lot more than that to get to me, but it does get me quite esxhausted. You told me the story about you and Inuyasha since clearly you were out of it and not thinking straight. I asked you how you knew my brother and that was your answer. After we finished the bottle of whine you simply collapsed on my lap." At that Kagome blushed, she never was the best person to get drunk with. Sesshomaru however continued. "Since I did not want to wake you I took you to my lake house, the one that I showed you. By the time i brought you to this bedroom I was too tired to go to my quarters and so I thought you wouldn't mind if I slept here for the night. Although clearly you did and I apologize." Kagome looked down at the red silk sheets and felt bad about acting that way towards him. 'After all you know you don't really mind.' the little voice at the back of her head told her.  
  
She felt Sesshomaru getting off the bed and looked up. She reached for hi shoulder and made him turn his head showing he was listening. "I am the one who should apologize. I collapsed on you and I made you bring me to your place. I'm sorry." He nodded and stood up."It's alright. However we need to get back to the city. There is still Rin to take care of and I have a meeting with my brother today." Kagome's head shot up at the mention of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru only looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "About that" Kagome said. "Listen, if you could, could you not mention any of that to anyone?" Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded his head knowing the importance of keeping a secret. He left her to the room on her own so she could freshen up and walked down the stairs.  
  
After an hour Kagome was racing down the stairs and out the door. She met Sesshomaru outside infront of his car. He opened the door for her and she got in. Soon they were on the road to the city. The ride was silent until Sesshomaru spoke. "I hope you don't mind me asking but I can't help it anymore. What do you feel for Inuyasha and your cousin now?" Kagome turned to glance at him and then turned her attention back to the window. "I feel pain and a little bit of jealousy. Pain that they can be so happy knowing what they id to get together and jealousy that I cannot have what they have." She answered a little too sad. "Do you still love him?" Sesshomaru asked. Again Kagome glanced at him then back to the window. "No, only as a friend." she lied. She knew that a part of her would always love Inuyasha but there was nothing that she could do to help that. He was her first love but he was also her first heartbrake. Loving him or not she had to move on and so for the moment her answer was mostly true. Sesshomaru glanced at her and then kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"Why do you ask Sesshomaru?" she asked being curious as to why he wanted to know. "I was just curious. I am known to ask a lot of questions about one's personall life. Call it a habbit of mine ever since I became a lawyer." He looked at her and gave her a quick smile then turned back to the road. She turned back to the window and the rest of the ride went without saying anything else. Their mind's however were on overdrive.  
  
When they arrived at their apartment building they seperated at the elevator and said their goodbyes'. When Kagome entered her house she foun Kikyo on her couch watching T.V. She looked at Kagome and gave her a halfhearted smile. Kagome walked over to the couch and sat beside Kikyo knowing her cousin wanted to talk. "So what are you going to tell Inuyasha, Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked at her cousin and turned off the T.V. She sat up straight and looked at Kagome eye to eye. "I heard his message on the machine and guessed you already know me well enough to know what I am going to do next?" Kagome nodded and turned away to look at the floor. "I know...You are going to leave him for another. If I may for who? and why? You have a great guy in your hands and you are going to leave him for another? I know that I did not suffer for you to just dump him for another who is probably worth less than Inuyasha!" Kikyo looked at her cousin in surprise and then said, "I am going to leave him for a man called Naraku Onigumo. I am leaving Inuyasha because I...found more interest in Naraku than Inuyasha. But I feel terrible for leaving Inuyasha." Kikyo started crying and Kagome reached out to her. She hugged her cousin for once bonding like the true family they were suppose to be.  
  
"Kagome, why do you till comfort me? You should hate me and be happy that I am finally leaving Inuyasha." Kagome looked at Kikyo with tears forming in her own eyes. "For years I thought I did hate you Kikyo. But today I realize that I don't. I am not happy that you are leaving Inuyasha because I know that he wouldn't have left me the way he did if he didn't love you. I comfort you dear cousin because beside it all I still care for you, we are still family are we not?" Kikyo nodded and continued to cry."Kagome, I don't know what I am doing. I am deeply in love with Inuyasha but I still can't seem to leave Naraku alone. I want him and yet I don't. Is it normal to go through this?" Kagome looked down at Kikyo and nodded. "It is actually.But it is a test.A test to prove how much you truly love Inuyasha. If you do love him the way you say you do then you will deny Naraku from anything else but friendship." Kikyo looked up at Kagome and looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed and a little bit of confusion in her eyes. "How do you know this?" "Because I too went through it. When I was dating Inuyasha I felt the same way you feel about Naraku for Kouga. But I resisted him because I knew that I loved Inuyasha and that no matter what I would be true to him."  
  
Kikyo looked away in shame and got out of her cousins embrace. "In that case, he should be with you Kagome. You were able to resist the irresistable but I was not." Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at her cousin. "What do you mean that you did not?" Kikyo did not look away from the floor but answered shamefully."I slept with Naraku. Yesturday, after I left Inuyasha. I didn't arrive here until this morning. I felt really bad when Naraku was kissing me so I told him to stop but he didn't.After that I submitted to him and...... Kagome I can't look at Inuyasha in the eyes anymore! I am not worth it!" Kikyo fell to her knees sobbing and Kagome rushed to her side. "Kikyo it's alright. It's alright. The point is that you wanted to stop, Naraku basically forced you after you began to deny him. You do love Inuyasha because if it weren't that he forced you, you would have left then and there wouldn't you have?" Kikyo nodded and kept crying. "Look. You have to talk to Inuyasha as soon as possible and tell him the truth. He will be hurt and mad but in the end if he truly loves you like I know he does than he will not leave you. Ever heard of the saying, 'If you truly love someone let them go, if they come back then you were truly meant to be.' " Kikyo again nodded and Kagome continued, "Well then I am sure that Inuyasha will come back to you, because besides all I believe that he really does love you."  
  
Kikyo looked up to Kagome and nodded, "Your right. I will go and talk with Inuyasha, tonight. Cuz would you mind if I stay here until then?" Kagome smiled and said, "You can stay here until then, but if you don't to him tonight I am going to drag you to your apartment personally." They both giggled and then Kagome got up and started to leave the room towards her bedroom. "Kagome?" KIkyo asked her. She turned around and Kikyo stood up to walk to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did all those years ago. I was always jealouse of your perfect life that I acted like a brat. I am really sorry that I didn't notice what a great person and friend you are. Even to me." Kagome nodded and hugged her cousin tight. Both their hearts felt lighter now, and they were finally happy with eachother. They let go after five minutes and that's when Kikyo noticed the clothing Kagome was wearing. She grinned at her cousin and asked in a devilish tone, "So where were you last night? And in that attire huh? Out on a date? With who you little sexy thing you?" Kagome smiled nervously and then ran to her bedroom failing to close the door in time. Kikyo entered her room and started chasing Kagome. "Tell me!" Kikyo yelled after Kagome. "Never!" Kagome yelled back. Kikyo grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kagome who was hit in the face with it. Kikyo almost fell over in a fit of giggles and Kagome threw a pillow back at her that landed on Kikyo's head. "Hey!" It was Kagome's turn to laugh.  
  
Giggles and loud laughter was heard outside her apartment as Sesshomaru passed by in his office suit heading to the elevator. His curiousity got the better of him and he let himself inside Kagome's apartment. He followed the noise to a bedroom where pillows were flying everywhere and one hit him in the face. The two girls emmediatly froze in their spots and they looked at him in embarrasment. He simply stood there with a look of annoyance in his features and the girls' faces couldn't get any redder. he stepped forward and bent down to grab the pillow that hit him in the face. He raised an elegant eyebrow and said, " I think that you girl's a little too old to be having a pillow fight. It is a childish game that is only played by those without enough maturity to face whatever problem or question is shown with a person near by." Kagome raised an eyebrow herself and stepped a little closer to Sesshomaru. "Interesting explanation Sesshomaru. Very interesting but you left out the part that said, unless it is for the simplicity of fun, wich only those who aren't stuck up have." And with her last word a pillow smashed at her face and Sesshomaru was grinning from ear to ear. "You think I am stuck up?" Kagome smiled and said, "Not anymore." That is when she threw two pillows one at Kikyo and one at Sesshomaru wich he gracefully dodged.   
  
"You have terribly aim Kagome." "Oh put a sock in it." said Kikyo and she threw a pillow at him and hit. "Score!!" the girls high fived one another only to get two pillows thrown at them. THe pillow fight was on again. Thirty minutes later all three were lying on Kagome's bed exhausted and all the pillows on the floor. A few feathers wer flying around and some where in their hair. Sesshomaru stood up and turned to leave, "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. He turned to face her and aswered, "I must get to work. I was going to go in early but I am already running late. It was a pleasure lady's to have your company this morning in our engaging pillow war but I must bid you farewell." He bowed down grabbing to pillows and threw them at the girl's. Hitting his target he turned to leave only to get two pillows thrown at the back of his head as he exited the room. He left the apartment quickly afraid of getting more pillows thrown at him and at the same time afraid of not making it to his first case in time.   
  
Meanwhile the two girl's still lay in Kagome's bed laughing at how they had started the silly fight and how Sesshomaru got involved. "So, he must have been your date last night considering he already has the key to your apartment." Kikyo grinned as Kagome shook her head."No no no no no, you see I left the door open remember? When I first came in I didn't lock it because I was too busy coming up to you and sitting down talking to you about your boy troubles." They giggled an Kagome soon stood. "Now excuse me but I need to take a shower!" Kikyo laughed and pinched her nose pretending to ward off an ugly odor with her hands as Kagome walked to the door. "Yeah you need one." Kagome turned to her and stuck her tongue out. "Mean!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey Kag?" yelled out Kikyo. "Yeah?" said Kagome turning around to face her. "How much do you like this Sesshomaru guy?" she asked with curiosity all over her voice. Kagome blushed and said "A lot!" then she winked and walked to the bathroom leaving Kikyo with a wide smile on her lips, 'Time to play cupid for some one else, for once' she thought to herself.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Starlighter: HEY GUYZ!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter.I decided not to make Kikyo evil because I leaarned not to hate her. lol well I really hoped you guyz liked it. I wanted to have fun with this chapter and so I did. Tell me if you all laughed in your reviews! remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! because only your reviews keep me inspired!!!!  
  
Sesshy: Really and I thought I was the one inspired you.  
  
Starlighter: You do but they do too!!^_^  
  
Sesshy:I'm not the only one?  
  
Starlighter: Nope!!! Oh I almost forgot I am going to thank all the reviewers right now!! TO YOU ALL THANK YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Sarah  
  
thepuffguy  
  
Claw  
  
Nostawen Allesiel  
  
bubbley-girl  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
the fluffy  
  
Lady Devil  
  
twilightsuzika8890  
  
Thundergirl  
  
Stacerue  
  
Sliver Inu-Miko  
  
Guardiun Angel15  
  
rosie  
  
Sesshomaru13  
  
Madame Kitty  
  
Mizu Foxfire  
  
______________________________THANKYOU ALL!!!! P.S. I am sorry if I misspelled any of your names!!!^_^ 


	8. Playing Cupid

Starlighter:Hey guyz!!!!! Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait but hey school is first. lol well anyway here is another great chappy 4 u all!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Sesshy: Finally...  
  
Playing Cupid  
  
"Mr.Tenshiun I do not believe that you understand the matter's at hand. You are defending a man here acussed of child rape. The evidence is right there infront of you, it is all very clear that your client is guilty!"  
  
"Mr. Bogosian I will only agree with you that there is evidence to a child rape, but how can you be entirely positive that it appoints solely to my client? There are pictures of a house somewhere in an uninhabited area that by my client he has never seen this place before. Nowhere on records and documents of all property previously and currently owned by my client does it declare of home in an isolated area. Unless of course it is of a known person's which I highly doubt."Sesshomaru stated.   
  
Afterwards he walked around the desk and pointed to a rather short dark man in the audience."Your Honor, with me I have the owner of the property photographed as evidence. I ask for permition to call him forward." The judge nodded and said "You may proceed." The man walked towards Sesshomaru and sat at the seat he was suppose to.  
  
"Now, Mr.Quaid, when was the last time you visited your vacation home?" Sesshomaru asked while pacing back and forth infront of him.   
  
The man looked concentrated while thinking back to answer Sesshomaru's question. "About a months ago."   
  
Sesshomaru nodded and then stopped pacing infront of the jury. "About two months ago. According to the laboratory evidence no sexual related fluids were more than four weeks old. If my client were to have commited such an assault at this particular household how could he have done it with more than seven people there to witness? A child rappist tends to have the following qualities: he is carefull not to be seen, he abducts or lures the child before commiting his crime, and he always returns to the crime scene but with a different child. The question is why would the criminal want to commit rape infront of all these witnesses?"   
  
"OBJECTION!" yelled Bogosian.   
  
"OVERRULED!" shouted the judge sounding angry at his interruption.  
  
"A child nowadays is considered a child until he turns eleven. In the Quiad family there is only teenagers of sixteen and above and the rest are adults. Which I may add are mostly males save the wife of Mr.Quaid. If we were to assume that my client Mr.Haru sexually assaulted one of the younger males than it would be considered the rape of a minor, but the lawsuit was declared as child rape and by a child entirely unknown to the Quaid family. Not to mention the fact that the child was female and NOT male." continued Sesshomaru  
  
"I OBJECT!" yelled Mr. Preiz, the father of the child said to be raped.   
  
"Overruled!"said the judge banging his little hammer three times."Mr.Preiz I will ask you not to interrupt Mr.Tenshiun only once!"   
  
Preiz nodded and sat down with a scowl on his face.  
  
"If I may continue, the child is unknown by the Quaid family being too young to even know the youngest son of Mr.Quaid. Also if I may add that the child's family live in entirely different areas than the Quaid family as well as Mr.Haru. There is no way of contact between the two, both family and Mr.Haru. Mr.Quaid one last question. Have you ever just seen at least once my client or child and family, even as just a simple aquaintance?" Sesshomaru asked with his arm on the rim of the thin desk infront of Mr.Quaid.   
  
"No sir I can't say that I have seen either even as just an aquaintance."   
  
Sesshomaru just nodded and returned to his desk with a confident look on his handsome features. "I hold no further questions to Mr. Quaid your Honor."   
  
"Very well then, Mr.Bogosian do you have any questions for Mr.Quaid?"  
  
Bogosian stood from his desk and walked towards Quaid with his arms behind his back. "Mr. Quaid, is it true that you own a small grocery store near your city home?"   
  
"Yes that is true sir." answered Quaid.  
  
"Then could it not have been possible that both Mr. Haru and Mr. Preiz could have at least seen each other at that store? It is a small store and all costumers see eachother either at the counter or in the isles." Bogosian stated standing infront of Quaid.  
  
"It is but a small simple store near my home yes. I suppose that it could have been possible to have met there but who would drive all that just to buy simple groceries available at any food store? As Mr.Tenshiun stated before we all live in entirely different places." replied Mr.Quaid with sencerity.  
  
"Most people prefer a calm small place to buy their essentials at. What's to say that they did not drive specifically to your store for that peacefull area?" Bogosian asked persistently.  
  
"It could have been for that, I know that I would not do that even for a peacefull shopping but it could have been." answered Mr.Quaid calmy.  
  
"Hmmm...I hold no further questions your honor." Bogosian retired from the front and returned to his seat.  
  
"Very well then, Mr.Quaid you may return to your seat." the judge said looking down at Quaid.  
  
------------------Outside the courtroom---  
  
"Hello, this is Kagura speaking, may I ask who's calling?" Kagura asked answering Sesshomaru's cell phone outside the courtroom.  
  
"Hello, this is the cousin of Miss. Higurashi, Kikyo Higurashi. I am calling for a Mr.Sesshomaru Tenshiun is he available?" asked Kikyo from the other line.  
  
"I am sorry but he is attending to a court case at the moment. Do you want to leave a message?" asked Kagura taking out a pen to write the message down on her board.  
  
"Oh,well...hmmm....tell him that Kagome says 'Hi' and to see her at her apartment this evening around seven thirty. Will he be available by then?" Kikyo asked Kagura with a hopefull tone.  
  
"Let me check really quick...uh...yes he will be out of his meetings by then. Shall it be a formal meeting or casuall?" Kagura replied putting away Sesshomaru's schedual notebook.  
  
"Uhm...formal..no no no no casual. Sorry, yes casual at seven thirty this evening. You got it down?"  
  
"Yes, and this is from Kagome Higurashi am I correct?" Kagura said writing this down.  
  
"Uhuh, Kagome Higurashi. Wait what's today?" Kikyo asked her a littly dully.  
  
"Today is Thursday mam." Kagura answered her question a little shocked at Kikyo no knowing what day it was.  
  
"Oh ok. Thanks just making sure."  
  
"Is that all?" Kagura asked ready to write something more.  
  
"Uhm....no that's it. Oh! And don't tell him that I called or anything just inform him of the meeting please?" Kikyo said pleadingly.  
  
"Sure...playing match maker huh?" Kagura said playfully.  
  
"Wow, secretary's are nosy. Haha just kidding uhm...yes but please don't tell anyone. Promise?" Kikyo said a little chuckly.  
  
"No problem. Hey aren't you a friend of Naraku, the son of Naraku Onigumo I?" Kagura asked a little amazed.  
  
"Oh he he yeah...I am...ok buh bye now!" and with that Kikyo hung up. Kagura looked at the phone all the while thinking what a wierd conversation that was. 'Wierd people I swear. Sometimes I wonder what friends does my young master make...'  
  
--------------------------------LATER THAT DAY-------------------------------  
  
"Naraku Onigumo...were do I remember that name from? It seems so familiar..." "Miss. Higurashi when is Jaken coming?" Rin asked Kagome interrupting her train of thoughts. "Huh? Oh Rin the bell rang like three minutes ago. He's not superman you know he can't be here exactly on time." Rin nodded eagerly content with her answer. Not too soon Jaken was at the door panting heavily out of breath. "RIN! Hurry! We must get you home quickly. Your father has a meeting this evening and he needs you at home as soon as possible! Excuse me Miss.Kagome. See you tommorrow!" Jaken grabbed the little girl's hand and practically ran out with her waving goodbye to Kagome.  
  
'A meeting? In the evening? But I thought he only had work meetings during the day?Hmmmm...' Kagome went outside to her car surprised to see Sango,Miroku and Kikyo waiting at her car. "Hmm? Hey guys what are you three doing here?" They all looked at eachother and grined making Kagome feel rather uncomfortable. "Hey Kagome!" Miroku walked up to her and gave her a hug groping her in the process. "PERV!" yelled Kagome as she slapped him. "Hey Kag! Me and Kikyo had this great idea that all three of us should go shopping!" Sango said walking up to her friend and giving her a hug.  
  
"Uh...what exactly are we shopping for?" Kagome asked her friend suspiciously. "Well, I want to have something nice to wear for tonight. You see I'm going to apologize to Inuyasha and I want it to be perfect. Plus I need something to make me feel better about ending it with Naraku." Kagome cocked her head to the side and gave Kikyo a confused look. "Why would you need something to make you feel better? Did he do something to you? Or what happened?" Kikyo shook her head and walked up to Kagome. "No he did nothing. In fact he is a really great guy. He is into the artistic stuff, his a mellow type of guy who enjoys soft music and plays the guitar really well. Plus he is really sweet, more like seductively sweet, but all in all a great guy. That's why I found him irresistable...and...today I told him it was over. He was really bummed out but he understood. So please can we go?"  
  
Kagome looked at all three of her friends making puppy dog eyes at her that made her feel guilty of making them beg. She sighed out loud and nodded slowly as they all cheered and got into her car. "Ok so which Mall do we crash at?" Miroku asked. "Hmmm...let's go to...Vergeila Mall! It's got a new shipment in clothing and shoes!!" cheered Sango and Kagome at the same time. With that said they headed to the mall and began shopping.  
  
----------IN THE MALL TWO HOURS LATER---  
  
"Hey Kag, what do you think of that store! Let's take a look inside it looks all artsy and stuff. I want to see if they have a copy of Van Gogh or something." said Sango dragging all three of her friends along with her. Once inside they all split up and looked around. Kagome headed for the materials area to look at the tempra paints for her class project. "Hmmm...now how much is all this?" she asked to no one in particular. "It depends on what it's for. If it is only for your use than it will be very pricey, but if it's not just for you than it might be less. In this store it all depends on what the purpose of buying the items is, that is how the total is determined. So tell me what is it for?" asked a rather low seductive voice from behind her.  
  
A little scared she whirled around quick and almost dropped the paint. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Uh well it's for my first grade class. They are going to do a project with paint and I was currently out of it!" Kagome said with a smile on her face as she studied the man infront of her. "Uhuh...Do I know you from somewhere? You seem quite familiar..." Kagome inclined her head to the side a little and began to try and remember from where she had seen this man before. "You know you seem quite familiar to me as well...hmmm...Well what's your name?" The man looked at her aparently knocked out of hie little thoughts and bowed his head at her. "My name is Naraku, Naraku Onigumo II. Although they use to call me Kuoni in high school if that helps."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide and a smile grew on her face. "Oh my gosh! Kuoni?! Don't you remember me? It's me Kagome! Remember we were really close in the ninth grade but then we went out and we broke up because you thought I cheated on you with Inuyasha..." the last part of the sentence slowly became a mumble as she remembered what exactly went on. "Oh right! Hey I still remeber that I never apologized to you after I found out you were innocent of my accusations. SO I will say it now, I'm sorry Kag." He opened his arms to embrace her and Kagome gladly gave him a hug with a bright smile on her face. "All is forgiven." Kagome whispered in his ear. "But hey! How have you been? Still with Inu?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled softly while looking down. "I'm fine. I've been doing ok you know me always the cheery one in the group.Well Inu and me broke up later and well he's got someone else. But how have you been? Found any lucky ladies since then?" she nudged him on the side and winked at him.  
  
Naraku chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I started to like someone but it's over now. Besided just like in high school Inuyasha stole her heart as well." he said a little dull and depressed about it.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome said looking down too.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. But uhm hey let me give you a discount on this here paint and you can be done with your shopping. Unless you need something else?" he said looking at her with a small teasing smile.  
  
"No that's all for me. You work here?" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"Only part time. I have a real job as a landscape artist and occasionally portraits with a fantasy background." He replied proudly.  
  
"Oh I see.And thank you for the discount I'm kinda low on money right now..." she said a little embarrassed.  
  
"No prob.Ok then let's get this over with." he said heading over to the counter. Kagome followed suit and saw her friends at the counter as well. "Hey Sango, were's my cousin?" Kagome asked a little scared. "Oh don't worry about her she went to the Boutique shop. She said she was going to meet us later at the coffe shop." Miroku replied for Sango as she glared at him from behind. Kagome nodded her head and smiled at Naraku who was putting the paints in a plastice bag.  
  
"Oh hey! You guys this is my friend Naraku Onigumo. He works here! Naraku this is Sango and Miroku!" she said with stnading in between them. "Hello, pleasure to meet you two." Naraku said bowing his head as they did the same. "Pleasure's ours!" Miroku said extending his hand for a hand shake. As soon as Naraku was done, Kagome went up to him before she left the store. "Hey Naraku what time do you get out of this place for a break?" He looked at the clock and then began to remove his apron. "Actually I'm off right now, why?" Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand leading him out of the store. "Come eat with us! You must be hungry!"  
  
A little while later as Kikyo was walking toward the coffe shop she saw her friends all drinking coffe with non other than Naraku. The minute she saw him she froze as she also saw him holding Kagome's hand. 'This could cause problems for Sesshomaru and Kagome...Naraku will try anything right now to have Kagome because I know that he still really likes her. That's how we met...he confused me for Kagome...'  
  
-------------AT SESSHOMARU'S OFFICE---  
  
"Kagura be sure to check in my schedual when the next trial is. That little bastard of Bogosian is putting up a damn well fight." He said raising his once calm voice a little. Kagura nodded and was about to leave when she remembered his evening meeting. "Oh! Sir...I sent notice to Jaken to take Rin home right after school." Sesshomaru eyed her strangely and then asked her, "Why did you do that? With what permission? Have all of a sudden grown to be responible for my child?" Kagura took a deep breath in order to not snap at him and walked up to him calmy instead. "Sir, I was called in earlier to inform you that Miss Kagome Higurashi requested a meeting at her apartment thise evening at seven thirty. That is why I called Rin home early."  
  
After that was said Sesshomaru put a hand to his chin and began to think about this request and remembered about that morning. He lifted his hand to signal Kagura to leave and then turned in his chair to face his large window view. After he heard Kagura leave he continued to contemplate this incharecteristic request of Kagome's.  
  
'Could it be that she does feel the same? I will only findo out tonight...' he ended his thoughts with a serene smile on his face and his eyes searching the setting sun for answers.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Starlighter: Well...THAT"S THAT!!! I hope you all liked this chapter and tell me how the whole court thingy sounded.Was it good or no good?  
  
Sesshy: So now I'm a hopeless romantic. GREAT! Why don't you just put me as a fragile sentimental WRECK!  
  
Starlighter: Shush! Or you might be one later on! lol 


End file.
